Extra Gun Training
by Candybree
Summary: Jack gives Ianto extra gun training. Rated for a reason. Warning:SLASH, graphic.


Set some time in season 2, although it could fit anywhere after Ianto starts going into the field

WARNING: SLASH Graphic although I tried to keep it appropriate. There is some swearing as well. If you don't like m/m pairings or slash, don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but it is on my Christmas list.

* * *

"Ianto, now that you are more active in the field, I want to do some more extensive gun training with you. Is tonight okay for you?" Jack called from across the hub. Ianto moved closer before responding.

"Of course sir. Are there any weapons in particular you would like me to get out?"

"Not this time Ianto. We'll practice with your main gun only tonight. Save the rest for another night. I will meet you at the firing range at seven then."

"I'll be waiting sir."

* * *

At exactly seven o'clock Ianto walked into the firing range and found that Jack wasn't there yet. Ianto double checked to make sure they had sufficient ammo and waited for Jack to show up. Jack strolled in fifteen minutes later and grinned at Ianto.

"Gwen refused to leave. I meant to be here on time." Jack told him.

"It's okay. You really shouldn't have encouraged her so much when you taught her to shoot." Ianto replied, smiling back at Jack. "You brought this onto yourself."

"I guess I did. But tonight, Jones, Ianto Jones, is all about training you and I plan to encourage you. A lot." Jack's grin widened as he saw Ianto involuntarily shudder. "The training today is to ensure you can shoot straight and with confidence no matter what is going on around you. We'll start without any distractions and slowly build from there. Whenever you're ready"

Ianto nodded and stepped in front of the targets. He squeezed off a few rounds and paused, allowing Jack to manipulate his body to improve his stance. Jack stepped back again and Ianto shot a few more times, stopping when he got a nod of approval from Jack.

"Now I've seen you shoot perfectly in the middle of a pub, so loud noises aren't distracting, which saves a lot of time." Jack said, circling Ianto but never quite touching him. "We'll work on the other senses tonight."

Jack stepped back again and motioned for Ianto to continue shooting. Ianto kept shooting, wondering what Jack was up to when he noticed Jack was moving. He was standing in the same place, but moving around a lot. Ianto quickly looked to see what he was doing and started staring. Jack's braces were hanging down and he was topless.

"You've stopped shooting." Jack said. "And your last few shots were off."

Ianto shook himself and turned back to concentrate on the targets in front of him, trying to ignore the fact Jack was stripping just a few feet away. Jack moved closer and Ianto could see that he was now completely naked, but he focused on the targets, determined to not let Jack distract him. Jack moved up behind Ianto and carefully adjusted Ianto's stance while he continued to shoot. Ianto tried desperately to ignore the fact Jack's erection was pressing against his ass.

"You need to relax Ianto." Jack whispered. He moved one of his hands from Ianto's hip to his belt. Jack swiftly undid Ianto's belt and trousers, slipping his hand into Ianto's boxers and gently rubbing Ianto's cock, causing the younger man to jump. "That shot was off. We'll have to work on that."

Jack pushed Ianto's trousers and boxers down, letting the material pool on the ground, and got onto his knees, crawling until he was in front of Ianto. He knelt in front of Ianto and starred up into his blue eyes.

"You've stopped shooting again Ianto." Jack said, moving closer. Ianto took a deep, shaky breath and once again turned his focus to the targets.

Ianto jumped again as Jack took his cock in his mouth but stayed focused on his shooting. Jack danced his tongue over the tip of Ianto's cock before deep throating him. Ianto shuddered and quickly emptied the rest of the clip before dropping the gun and threading his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack cupped Ianto's sack, gently stroking the skin behind it. Ianto shuddered and moaned loudly, thrusting into Jack's mouth.

"Fuck Jack," Ianto moaned as Jack's teeth gently grazed his member. "I'm going to come if you keep doing that!" Ianto felt Jack smile before he felt his teeth again.

Before long Ianto was shouting his orgasm. Jack sucked Ianto clean and stood to kiss him, letting him taste himself on his tongue. Jack backed Ianto against the nearest wall, kissing him roughly and Ianto responded happily, reaching between their bodies to gently stroke Jack's erection.

"I want this," he said, gently squeezing Jack, "inside me now."

Jack smiled and flipped Ianto around so his chest was pressed against the wall with his arms above his head while his hips were away from the wall so he was slightly bent over. Jack pulled a tube of lube from his trouser pocket and looked at his young lover, who was looking back at him.

"Jack please." Ianto moaned.

Jack grinned and moved so his body was plastered against Ianto's.

"Please what?" Jack whispered, inches from Ianto's mouth. Ianto moved slightly so he could grab Jack's bottom lip between his teeth. Ianto bit down on Jack's lip until Jack's eyes fluttered shut. "Okay." Jack gasped when Ianto finally released his lip.

Jack slicked up his fingers and gently inserted one into Ianto's entrance. Ianto sighed and pressed against Jack's hand. Jack chuckled and inserted a second finger, gently scissoring him. He gently caressed his prostate, making Ianto buck, before entering a third and then fourth finger. When he was satisfied that Ianto was prepared he removed his hand and Ianto groaned in dismay at the loss of contact. Jack kissed him roughly, a clash of teeth and tongues, as he replaced his fingers with his cock. Jack pushed in carefully, pausing when he was fully sheathed inside Ianto to give him a chance to get used to get comfortable. Ianto pushed back against Jack and Jack started moving, slowly thrusting harder and faster.

"Oh god Jack." Ianto moaned.

Jack pulled Ianto into another kiss as he continued thrusting in and out, each thrust hitting that special spot. One of Jack's hands held Ianto's arms above his head while his other hand moved to stroke Ianto's cock in time with his thrusts. Ianto started panting and Jack felt more than heard Ianto swearing, which told him he was close. A few more well placed thrusts and Ianto came for the second time that night. The feeling of Ianto tightening around him was too much and Jack orgasmed as well. Jack pulled out of Ianto and they both slid to the floor.

Ianto curled against Jack, resting his head on Jack's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. Jack pressed a gentle kiss on the top of Ianto's head and held the young man close.

"I don't think you stayed focused on the targets." Jack said after a moment.

"Oh darn." Ianto replied grinning. "I guess we'll just have to do more training. But if I EVER find out you are training the others like this I will give you decaf for the rest of your life."

Jack shuddered at the thought of decaf coffee. It was disgusting, even if it was Ianto's.

"Only you Ianto. I promise." Jack lifted Ianto's head and gave him a gentle kiss. "I love you Ianto Jones." Ianto smiled and returned the kiss.

"I love you too Jack. If I didn't I wouldn't put up with half of the things you make me do."

"You have fun and you know it."

"Yeah, I do."


End file.
